The invention relates to a method and an apparatus for visualization of an environment of a motor vehicle.
Modern motor vehicles have a plurality of differently designed driver assistance systems. These can for example be designed as park assists, pedestrian protection systems, blind spot assists, or emergency brake assists. Typically at least one detection apparatus is provided, which detects environmental information of the motor vehicle. The detection apparatuses representing a motor vehicle environment sensor system are for example designed as ultrasonic sensors, radar sensors, lidar sensors or optical sensors. The at least one provided detection apparatus is operationally connected to a control unit by means of which the detected environmental information can be evaluated. In particular, corresponding software can be provided, which enables image recognition so that objects in particular within the environment of the motor vehicle can be detected and identified. This makes it possible to evaluate a driving situation of the motor vehicle, which in particular includes the early detection of an existing collision hazard.
With park assist, an area behind the motor vehicle is in particular detected optically. Using the detected environmental information, adjustments are automatically adapted using the control unit, in particular to change a yaw angle of the motor vehicle. To inform a motor vehicle driver, the environmental information describing the area behind the motor vehicle is displayed on a central display apparatus, which in particular can be integrated in an instrument panel of the motor vehicle.
A method is known from DE 10 2011 121 616 A1 in which at least one detection direction of a detection apparatus used to determine an environmental information, or a direction describing a direction information toward an object described by the environmental information starting from a reference point, in particular a sitting position of a driver within the motor vehicle, is assigned to the environmental information, wherein the at least one display apparatus covering an angular range in a horizontal plane is controlled to depict the environmental information within a subrange of the angular range assigned to the direction information.
The display apparatus is arranged within the vehicle and at least partially surrounds the edge of a passenger cell. The environmental information is depicted on a display apparatus at a position corresponding to the subarea, so that the associated direction information can be detected very easily and intuitively by the driver. This is enabled by the extension of the display apparatus over the angular range in the horizontal plane. If for example a pending collision hazard is detected, which is approaching the motor vehicle from the direction with reference to the sitting position of the driver, the display apparatus is controlled in the subarea assigned to the direction information in order to display the hazard. The detection direction of the detection apparatus designed as an optical sensor or camera can be used in particular to determine the direction information. Alternatively, provision is made to detect the direction using the environmental information describing the environment of the motor vehicle, for example by means of image recognition. If for example the object described by the environmental information is on a collision course—defining the direction information—with the motor vehicle, the display apparatus is controlled so that the environment information is depicted in the subarea of the display apparatus assigned to the direction information.
Preferably, the subarea of the display apparatus is controlled so that the output relative to the sitting position of the driver corresponds to the direction toward the object described by the environmental information. The sitting position of the driver defines the reference point for the output on the display apparatus. In particular, the display apparatus must be controlled in a slightly different subarea if the sitting position of the driver changes. This can accordingly ensure that the environmental information is output corresponding to the correct direction in which the object is located with reference to the sitting position. The sitting position is for example detected using a sensor system which detect the seat settings, in particular with reference to a vehicle longitudinal and/or transverse axis. In addition, the tilt angle of a backrest is detected so that the sitting position of the driver can be determined as precisely as possible. Moreover, the sitting position of the driver can be detected using a camera arranged within the vehicle that continuously detects the sitting position of the driver during driving.
Preferably, the display apparatus is formed by a plurality of display elements arranged adjacent to each other. The display elements are in particular arranged on the side next to the vehicle window and/or in the area of a vehicle door, vehicle column, in particular an A, B, or C column. The arrangement of at least one display element in the area of the vehicle column makes it possible in particular for environmental information otherwise covered by the vehicle column to be displayed in the associated subarea. Accordingly, the image detected by the imaging apparatus can be displayed in particular in the area of the vehicle column, wherein the image corresponds to the detected area which corresponds to the area of the blind spot. The area of the blind spot that cannot be seen due to the vehicle column is accordingly displayed in the area of the vehicle column, and the vehicle is accordingly rendered figuratively transparent to the driver so that intersections in particular can be easily seen.
A method is disclosed in DE 10 2008 034 606 A1 for depicting the environment of a vehicle on a mobile unit, which wirelessly receives at least one image signal from the vehicle, wherein a depiction on the mobile unit is generated by the at least one image signal which contains at least one virtual plane arranged in perspective on which is shown at least one image, recorded with vehicle recording means, that comprises at least part of the vehicle environment.